A World Gone To Shit Reloaded
by Bebop speedy
Summary: A Story Resurrected and transformed to follow the lives Of Myself and My girlfriend with new characters a new story line, And Of course the same theme of Survival Horror with the purpose of entertaining you,
1. The Infection

A World Gone to shit

Reloaded, rearmed, Time to kick ass,

It was a winter day in Canada, Tasha and I were in school, this year we were suppose to be the school leaders The grade 12's but that fucked up badly, it was our lunch break and all the grade were going down the street to Mac's Tasha and I where too on our way to Mac's when we heard it a Grade Nine Girls High pitched scream, at first we ignored it but then we heard the girl scream "No get away!" I shot look at Tasha, she started running towards the cry for help, Tasha rounded a corner and lunged to a stop, as I caught up with her I noticed what she was staring at we had walking Into a group of people who looked like they had just been bulldozed by a garbage truck, and Lived, the grade Nine girl was no where to be found, then from a crowd of those People, Things, arose the girl she too looked like them, the looked like they were, well Im fact they looked like zombies, then as if we provoked the group they started running after us, we turned and ran for the safety of the school...

Dear anybody reading this, This here is the part 1 of 2 of a chapter I'm writing, anybody that has read my stories before will notice the title "A world gone to shit" I have re created the story with new characters, a new story and new location, the theme is Survival Horror, I am doing this because of my amazing girlfriend who finds the stories about me and her cute likes my stories, Thank you Tasha babe, This is a way that helps me express My words and if gives me a good feeling babe,


	2. NightFall Thoughts

Tasha and I just reached the school as the bell rang, we got inside and Immediately told the principal (Mrs. Hudson) what we had seen, at first she was Doubtful, But as the group that was chasing us just rounded the corner she found the truth, The Infection had begun... Tasha and I soon realized that this was something like a Survival/Horror TV show we use to watch as kids, It's name was "The Walking Dead" we were not sure how far the infection came, or how far it will go, all we know was the dead were walking the earth once more threatening human life as it is, Mrs. Hudson organized the grades for a meeting in the Theatre, there she addressed and organized the grad 12's where to be in charge, Tasha and I were in charge of Essential survival tools and supplies, all the others were in charge of something else Like communication, transportation, arms, ammunition, ect, we were good on everything so far the work was easy,a as we worked The teachers called people's parents to come pick there children up, despite the situation things were quite calm, we were safe, and Nobody was aloud to be alone or unsupervised, everything was going well, well Until Night fell, when Night fell those things seemed to get stronger and angrier, and Hungrier, as a group grew in front of the school, people grew panicked soon a group of grade 10 guys who were trying to be "Bad boys" gathered up there pocket knives and weapons of all sorts and charged out the back entrance, within minutes they were swarmed and killed, this caused even more panic, While I was working on our defences Tasha came up to me and ask me " do you think we will ever get out of this alive?" "of course we will babe, as long as we don't do anything stupid" I replied, "what if we got to one of the cars and escaped?" Tasha Asked, "and risk being killed?" I questioned, there was a long pause then, "what if it's worth it?" She asked, and then she went to go check up on the ration of our food, I sat there thinking, was that a proposal to escape? Or was it just a thought? A possibility? I guess only time will tell...


	3. Rations, Ammunition, Survival

A World Gone To Shit, Chapter 3

Rations, ammunition, survival,

The next morning I woke in a tent in the cafe, during our stay people set up tents for them to have privacy, it was like a paradise no school, sleeping eating, safe from harm, I woke to the smell of baking bread, and I woke up beside Tasha, my love, I snuck out of the tent and began my work I was in the industrial arts area that day I was to help improve the protection on our transportation, all that day as I worked my mind kept drifting off to last night when Tasha had asked "what if it's worth it?" I decided she was right if it was a zombie apocalypse why wast the days inside? I didn't have any plans for escape, but I went and talked to Tasha "we need more food and supplies" I pointed out to her "what are we gonna do about that?" She responded I motioned for her to follow, we went to the cars grabbed a fire axe and a hatchet and drove off, we were headed for the Mac's just down the road we were to gather what supplies we could and hull it back to school, "search the back" I said to Tasha, as I started clearing everything on display, Doritos, energy drinks, chocolate bars we took it all and Put maybe 5 bags of goods into the car, we took it back, I declared a school meeting, everybody was in be theatre, I stood up at the front, "we have lasted this long, But we are runnin low on rations we must find other places to scavenge, Tasha and myself went to Macs and looted as much as we could but there is much more there stay safe everybody" Tasha and I were tired so we went to our tent and just laid there talking, the almost out of the blue I asked her "you know, my parents could still be alive, and my brother and Rayndon, or Kurt, we have to find them I want to at least know they live babe" "sweetheart tomorrow we will go babe" she responded, " what if there's no tomorrow? What I'd they die over night?" " babe if they has lived this Lon I'm sure they will live much much longer babe" she replied " alright babe, but promise me as soon as we are set we will go see babe?" "I promise" she finished, soon we both fell asleep in each others arms slowly breathing,

we woke up later that afternoon, Tasha was already out of bed counting up the new amount of rations we had, "we have enough" Tasha said as I emerged from our tent and walk towards her, "great we won't be making anymore field trips then?" "Maybe" she said with a chuckle in her voice I went down to the basement of the school, this was where a majority of our weapons were being held And some grade 8 classrooms were there too, In the drama room was were only the Head leaders were aloud inside, inside was all our weapons, ammunition, and other supplies we even had a place where we held extra food, as I walked through the doors to drama room I ran Into a guy his name was Jonathan the biggest asshole in the school, I told him we needed more food and knowing him he said "Ill to get some" because he thinks he's so cool and a badass after awhile he was gone he left, I continued into the room, some grade twelves where using some wielding equipment, others were crafting weapons out of wood, in another room we had some grade 10 girls and guys crafting some sweaters and blankets, all the grade 9's and 11's were upstairs roaming the halls and protecting students, I grab a pole and a small knife and wrapped them together. Walked slowly upstairs thinking once again how Tasha had said "what if it's worth it?" Right then I knew what I had to do...


	4. New sherif in town

A World Gone To Shit, Chapter 4 A New Life

I went to Tasha and. Explained to her "you were right babe, we are going to get transportation and food from here babe and maybe some weapons, and we will fight on our own babe we will find Rayndon my brother parents Kurt Ect we will fight together and make our own group babe" Tasha stood there processing what I just said, "of course babe I will go with you, " she finally replied, I told Mrs. Hudson our plans and she didn't fight them she actually asked if I could take a can and bring a few students with me, "Yes" I told her "But only if I can choose who to take" she nodded in agreement "Dylan, Tanner,James," "Ill come back for more if we need it, mostly need them for there strength" I went to the van we would use it was loaded with food and weapons the armour around it I custom made a few days ago Tasha got in beside me and Tanner James and Dylan got in the back, we had enough fuel so we went we drove first down to Bishop Klein are enough people were there we backed the back of the van up to the front doors, where they opened, we sat there for awhile armed ourselves with some M14's that were hidden under the seats and got out, people at first where scared we would kill them, then they recognized us, I immediately ask, " Is Logan here?!" Only was the one to reply, "No your mother picked him and your cousin up a few minutes ago, do you have any supplies we can Have or borrow?" "not at the moment" I replied " I will talk to out principal about sending supplies over here"we all loaded up back in the van, we tossed a blanket out for them to have extra warmth, we started back on a course toward then then headed to my house, the windows were boarded up and the front door too, we grabbed our M14's as we approached the house,'we parked in the hack and carefully edged through the gate, I knocked on the door ,'I waited 2 minutes No answer,

I turned the handle, and swung it open *Bang* a gunshot went right past my head, I turned to see My uncle was the one who fired the shot, we quickly had our guns facing him he

Dropped his, "where are they?" I asked in a angry voice,'"downstairs"he responded in a taint voice thinking how he could have killed me by accident, I went downstairs there 7 faces stared at me, My mom, dad, brother,cousin and grandmother, "were getting out of here," I whispered " bishop Klein there I will take charge of the group there, " I turned around to see Tasha James and tanner behind me, "James to get Rayndon"'...


End file.
